Damien Sandow
| birth_place = Worcester, Massachusetts | resides = Detroit, Michigan | death_date = | death_place = | billed = Palo Alto, California | trainer = Dukes Dalton Mike Hollow Killer Kowalski Steve Bradley | debut = 2001 | retired = }} Aaron Steven Haddad (August 3, 1982) is an American professional wrestler. He is contracted to WWE, working under the ring name Damien Sandow. He is a former FCW 15 Champion and FCW Florida Tag Team Champion with Titus O'Neil. He previously appearanced on WWE's SmackDown! brand as Idol Stevens, and he has also competed for Ohio Valley Wrestling and Puerto Rico's World Wrestling Council. Career World Wrestling Entertainment (2001–2007) Ohio Valley Wrestling Stevens signed a contract with World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) after receiving numerous try-out matches on Heat against opponents such as Stevie Richards, Team Angle, Johnny Nitro and Maven. He also worked an angle where he had his fingers "broken" by Raven on Heat. He later was reassigned to WWE's developmental territory Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW), dubbed Aaron "The Idol" Stevens. At a house show in 2004, Stevens and Nova beat Chris Cage and Tank Toland to win the OVW Southern Tag Team Championship. On January 4, 2006, Stevens won the OVW Television Championship after replacing Ken Doane in a three-way dance with Brent Albright and then-champion CM Punk. Doane was injured halfway through the match and Stevens came out to replace him. After interference from Punk, who was eliminated earlier in the match by Albright, Stevens was able to pin Albright to win the title. At the March 8 television taping, Paul Burchill cost Stevens the Television Championship against Seth Skyfire. SmackDown! On August 4, 2006, Stevens made his SmackDown! debut as "Idol Stevens" when he was introduced (along with KC James) by Michelle McCool as one of her favorite "Teachers Pets". The two went on to defeat Funaki and Scotty 2 Hotty with the help of McCool. The following week, Stevens and James defeated WWE Tag Team Champions Paul London and Brian Kendrick in a non-title match. On the August 18 show, Stevens and James ambushed the Tag Team Champions. The two teams began feuding, with London and Kendrick bringing in Ashley Massaro to counteract McCool. The feud also briefly encompassed the team of Jamie Noble and Kid Kash, who also wanted a Tag Team title shot. Stevens and James got their Tag Team Championship shot against the tandem at No Mercy on October 8, but failed to win the titles. Soon after, both Stevens and James were taken off television and sent back to Ohio Valley Wrestling. Return to OVW and release After being removed from the SmackDown! roster when Michelle McCool was hospitalized, Stevens returned to OVW. On March 14, 2007 he defeated Paul Burchill to win the OVW Heavyweight Championship. On May 9, however, Burchill defeated Stevens to regain the OVW Championship. On June 8, Stevens defeated Burchill in a Number One OVW Heavyweight Contendership match. Unfortunately, Stevens would not get to use his title shot due to being released only a few weeks later on August 6. Independent circuit; World Wrestling Council (2008–2010) Idol returned to OVW once again on November 12, 2008 surprising and defeating OVW Heavyweight Champion, Anthony Bravado, in a non-title bout. This win guaranteed him a title shot. On November 26, he won the Championship, becoming a two time champion. He lost the title to Vaughn Lilas at the January 14, 2009 television taping. Idol returned to Puerto Rico, but in a different promotion, the World Wrestling Council, where he was the "protegido" of Jose Chaparro and a member of the "American Family". He debuted on February 28, 2009, defeating Angel. He defeated BJ for the WWC Puerto Rico Heavyweight Championship, before losing it to Shane Sewell. On August 15, 2009, Stevens and Shawn Spears defeated Thunder and Lightning to become the new WWC World Tag Team Champions. Later Stevens feuded with Shawn Spears which ended at Euphoria 2010. Stevens won the WWC Tag Team Champion with King Tonga Jr. by defeating Thunder and Lightning. On October 31 Stevens and Spears lost the Tag Team Championship back to Thunder and Lightning. On February 20, 2010, Chicano named Stevens his new Tag Team Championship partner to replace Bryan. On March 13 Thunder and Lightning defeated Stevens and Chicano to win the titles. After Stevens regained the titles with King Tonga Jr., the duo lost them to Los Aerios (Carlitos and Hiram Tua) on April 24, 2010. Stevens regained the Tag Team Championship from Los Aerios on June 11, 2010, this time teaming with Abbad and lost it to Thunder and Lightning in a three-way match, also involving BJ and Chicano, on July 11, 2010. Return to WWE Florida Championship Wrestling (2010–present) On July 14, 2010, it was reported that Stevens had signed a new developmental deal with the WWE, and had changed his ring name to Damien Sandow. On December 3, Sandow won the FCW Florida Tag Team Championship with Titus O'Neill by defeating Xavier Woods and Mason Ryan in a match for the vacant championship. They lost the championship to Richie Steamboat and Seth Rollins on March 25, 2011. After losing the title, Sandow turned on O'Neill and joined the group formed by Lucky Cannon, Aksana and Maxine. On September 22, Sandow defeated Seth Rollins to win the FCW 15 Championship. On December 6, prior to the WWE SmackDown tapings, Sandow was given a tryout dark match against Yoshi Tatsu, but lost. On January 13, 2012, Sandow lost the FCW 15 Championship to Richie Steamboat. SmackDown (2012–present) On the April 6 episode of SmackDown, the character of Damien Sandow debuted in a pre-taped interview denouncing today's pop culture and extolling his virtues. After weeks of promos,Sandow made his debut on the 4th of May edition of Smackdown against Derrick Bateman but before the match got started, Sandow refused to compete against Bateman and claimed that he was a "ignoramus". Sandow competed in the 2012 World Heavyweight Championship Money in the Bank match but did not win. Sandow also was present at WWE Hell in a Cell competing for the WWE Tag Team Championship along with Cody Rhodes against team Hell No. Feud with Sheamus (2013) During the early half of 2013, Sandow began engaging in a rivalry with Sheamus conducting a series of in-ring competitions ideally based on a theme of intelligence which he continued to illustrate during every appearance he made involving Sheamus. On June 17, at Payback, Sandow lost to Sheamus in their pre-show match. The following night on Raw, Sandow teamed with his partner Cody Rhodes in a 2-on-1 match against Sheamus. During that same week on the June 21st episode of Friday Night Smackdown Sandow attended ring-side during the Cody Rhodes match against Sheamus. After the pin by Sheamus, Sandow ambushed him. On June 24, during Monday Night Raw, Sandow and Rhodes teamed to face Sheamus and the returning Christian in a losing effort after Sandow tagged out to Rhodes, causing a confusing transition leaving Rhodes vulnerable to Sheamus' Brogue Kick and pin. Sandow was announced to face Sheamus again in a "Dublin Street Fight" match on Smackdown. During the opening half-hour of the July 3 episode WWE Main Event, Sandow faced Christian in a losing singles match, preparing themselves for their matches at the upcoming Money in the Bank pay-per-view. Sandow, along with several other fellow heel wrestlers including Wade Barrett, Dean Ambrose, Jack Swagger, Fandango, Cody Rhodes, Antonio Cesaro competed in a Money in the Bank Ladder Match for a contract for the World Heavyweight Championship at Money in the Bank. Sandow would go on to win the Money in the Bank Ladder Match on July 14. Money in the Bank and Losing Streak (2013-Present) The following night on the July 15 episode of Raw, Sandow wrestled Christian in a losing singles match before being attacked by Cody Rhodes. that same week during the July 19 edition of Smackdown, Sandow went to the ring, offering Rhodes both forgiveness for Rhodes' attack and the role of being "protector of the Case" referring to guarding the Money in the Bank briefcase. Rhodes rejected the offer and went on to attack Sandow again. During the opening hour of the July 26 episode of Smackdown, airing from Corpus Christi, Texas, Sandow faced Randy Orton in a singles match, which was intruded upon by Rhodes when he came to ringside and took Sandow's Money in the Bank briefcase. Sandow was distracted by this and lost the match to Orton while Rhodes walked out with the briefcase. For the duration of that night, Sandow went on to question every person backstage he could find, in his attempt to locate Rhodes and his briefcase. The night concluded with Rhodes tossing Sanow's briefcase into the Gulf of Mexico further solidying the feud between Rhodes and Sandow. They met at SummerSlam on August 18, in a match won by Rhodes. The following night during the opening hour of Raw, Rhodes again defeated Sandow. On the August 26 episode of Raw, Sandow attended ringside during the intended Cody Rhodes vsFandango match. After the distraction of The Miz and Rosa Mendes dressed as Fandango and Summer Rae, Fandango was defeated by Rhodes. Then Fandango attacked Rhodes, prompting Sandow to join in. The Miz helped fight off both men, leading to Raw GM Brad Maddox to declare an impromptu tag match between the opposing sides. Sandow was beaten after Fandango walked out on him, watching the match conclusion from the stage area. On the October 28 episode of Raw, Damien Sandow cashed in his money in the bank contract on Raw, on the World Heavyweight Champion John Cena, and lost. He became the first superstar ever to lose their cash-in match, becoming the second superstar to not win the title, behind Cena. On the December 2 edition of Raw, ''Sandow defeated Dolph ziggler to become the #1 contender for the Intercontinental Championship. However, Langston was able to defeat him at TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs to retain the title. At the Royal Rumble, Sandow entered the Royal Rumble match at #3 and was the first man eliminated in the match by CM Punk. After the Royal Rumble, Sandow began losing quicker and more frequently going as far as to lose in a single minute to Sin Cara. This is noted quite frequently by commentator, JBL who brought to light Sandow's losing streak and downward spiral. This culminated on April 14 when he was scheduled to face off with Big Show, but opted instead to cut a promo on how he deserved and had earned the right to be World Champion and the admiration of the fans, he was quickly knocked unconscious with a single punch. Two weeks later, Sandow confronted both Dolph Ziggler and actor, Hugh Jackman; who was promoting X-Men: Days of Future Past, dressed as main antagonist Magneto. Sandow professed his control over magnets and even tried to use telekinesis to lift the microphone from Jackman's hand—he was instead hip tossed and given a Zig-Zag. On the [[May 12, 2014 Monday Night RAW results|May 12 ''Raw]] and on its pre-show, Sandow started delivering worked shoot comments displaying his apparent dissatisfaction at his position in WWE, resulting in his microphone being turned off. Sandow continued to make similar comments with allusions to being handcuffed. After that, Sandow continued to role-play and wrestle as a different character each week, including as Magneto, Sherlock Holmes, Davy Crockett, a rapper called D-Sizzle, Lance Stephenson, and Pete Rose. Alliance with The Miz (2014-2015) From August, Sandow formed an alliance with The Miz, who had a movie star persona. Sandow became Miz's "stunt double", Damien "Mizdow". At Night of Champions in September, Sandow's interference helped Miz win the Intercontinental Championship from Dolph Ziggler, but a day later, Miz lost his title back to Ziggler in a rematch on Raw. His portrayals of The Miz, which include performing every move The Miz does whilst he wrestles, has brought him a huge fan support, with "Miz-dow" chants evident throughout all of The Miz's matches. On October 14, on Main Event, he expanded his repertoire, imitating Sheamus on Miz TV, handing over the United States Championship before The Celtic Warrior interrupted him. However, he continued to imitate Sheamus as he spoke, leading to a Clothesline and Brogue Kick. At Survivor Series, Mizdow and Miz won a Fatal 4-Way tag team match by defeating defending champions Gold and Stardust, The Usos and Los Matadores to capture the WWE Tag Team Championship, making it the first ever title he has won in WWE. On the December 29 episode of Raw, they lost the titles to The Usos. In the same night he was defeated by the debuting Ascension. The WWE Universe quickly began to embrace the stunt double, chanting “We want Mizdow” during Miz’s matches, though, causing Miz to fire him after they lost the titles to The Usos and to rehire him as a personal assistant. Despite the demotion, Mizdow earned a spot in a “Niagara” commercial, inadvertently embarrassing his ”A-list” boss in the process. At WrestleMania 31, Mizdow stunned the WWE Universe by quitting his job as Miz's assistant and eliminating the Awesome One from the Andre The Giant Memorial Battle Royal. He would then be eliminated by Big Show, who ultimately won the Battle Royal. Mizdow (now accompanied by The Miz's The Marine 4: Moving Target co-star Summer Rae) then feuded with The Miz over the next several weeks, trading victories on Raw ''before challenging Miz to a match for the rights to the Miz brand on the [[April 20, 2015 Monday Night RAW results|April 20th episode of ''Raw]]. The Miz won the match after Summer Rae betrayed Mizdow by raking him in the eyes, allowing Miz to hit the Skull-Crushing Finale and pick up the win. As a result of the loss, Mizdow returned to his former name, Damien Sandow. Teaming with Curtis Axel and return to singles competition (2015-present) On the April 27 edition of Raw, Sandow was thanking the fans for their support when he was interrupted by Curtis Axel. Axel, who himself had been mimicking Hulk Hogan, attempted to insult Sandow, only for Sandow to repeatedly parrot what he was saying, much to Axel's annoyance. Axel attempted to attack Sandow, only for Sandow to get the upper hand, hitting him with a Hogan-style big boot and leg drop and running him off. Sandow's parroting was further introduced as a part of his new character on the April 30 episode of SmackDown, as he repeated ring announcer JoJo's introductions before defeating Curtis Axel. He also began being referred to as the "new" Damien Sandow. On the May 5 episode of Main Event, Sandow began impersonating Randy Savage, calling himself Macho Mandow, in a match against Axel. The Ascension attacked Sandow and Axel during their match. On May 11, Sandow formed an alliance with Axel (parodying The Mega Powers) after the Ascension again attacked during a rematch. The Meta Powers lost a tag team match to the Ascension at Payback. On the September 15, Sandow defeated Adam Rose in a dark match prior to Smackdown. He came out wearing his old blue robe and ring attire. However, he wrestled as a face instead of a heel. On November 13, Damien Sandow made his return on television on Main Event, this time having completely reverted to his 'Intellectual Saviour of the Masses' gimmick and defeated Heath Slater. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **'As Damien Sandow' ***''Silencer'' (Arm trap sitout side slam) – 2013 ***''Terminus'' (Straight jacket neckbreaker) – 2012 ***''You're Welcome! (Falling full nelson slam) – 2013–2014, 2015–present ***Standing surfboard transitioned into a head stomp – 2010–2011 ***''M14 (Arm trap snap swinging neckbreaker) – 2010–2011 ** As Damien Mizdow ***Figure-four leglock - parodied from The Miz ***''Skull Crushing Finale'' (Full nelson facebuster) - parodied from The Miz, 2014–present **'As Aaron "The Idol" Stevens' ***''Idolizer'' (Snap swinging neckbreaker) ***''Idol Lock'' (Figure four leglock) *'Signature moves' **Elbow Of Disdain/Cubito Aequet (Elbow Drop with Theatrics) **Running knee strike **Royal Arch **Sitout Powerbomb **Crossface **Shoulder block **Snap suplex **Figure four leglock **Russian Legsweep **Sitout Rear Mat Slam **Single Underhook Followed By Multiple knee Strikes **Corkscrew Neckbreaker ** Backbreaker Followed by a Neckbreaker - Parodied from The Miz *'Nicknames' **"Maharaja of the Ménage-A-Trois-Jah" **"Colonel" **"Mr. Big Time" **"The Idol" **"The Chaotic Teen Idol" **"The (Self-Proclaimed) Intellectual Savior of the (Unwashed) Masses" **"The Duke of Decency" **"The Lord of Literacy" **"The Emperor of Enlightenment" (by Michael Cole, September 7, 2012) **"The Beacon of Light in a Harbor of Iniquity" **"Intellectual Savior Of Money In The Bank" (2013) **"The Uncrowned (World Heavyweight) Champion" (2013) **"The New" Damien Sandow *'Managers' **Shelly Martinez **Beth Phoenix **Michelle McCool **Aksana **Lucky Cannon **Maxine **The Bella Twins **Summer Rae *'Tag teams and stables' **Team Rhodes Scholars **The Miz and Damien Mizdow *'Entrance themes' **"Brick House" by The Commodores **"Forever" by Kid Rock **"Jesus Christ Superstar" by Andrew Lloyd Webber **"You Could Be Mine" by Guns N' Roses **"Hallelujah" by George Frideric Handel (May 4, 2012 - October 27, 2013) **"Hallelujah" by CFO$ (October 28, 2013 - January 27, 2014) ** "Garden Of Fire" by John Hunter Jr & Jonathan Slott (April 28, 2014) ** "I Came to Play"' '''by Downstait (August 2014 - 2015) (Used while teaming with The Miz) ** '"Hallelujah (Rock Mix)"' by CFO$ (April 27, 2015–Present) ** '"Pomp and Circumstance Marches"' by Jim Johnston (WWE; May 5, 2015–present; used as Macho Mandow) Championships and accomplishments *'Chaotic Wrestling' **Chaotic Wrestling Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **Chaotic Wrestling Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Edward G. Xtasy *'Florida Championship Wrestling' **FCW 15 Championship (1 time) **FCW Florida Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Titus O'Neil *'International Wrestling Association' **IWA Hardcore Championship (1 time) *'Ohio Valley Wrestling' **OVW Heavyweight Championship (2 times) **OVW Southern Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Nova **OVW Television Championship (1 time) ** OVW Third Triple Crown Champion *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #'277''' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2011 *'World Wrestling Council' **WWC Puerto Rico Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **WWC World Tag Team Championship (4 times) – with Shawn Spears (1), Chicano (1), King Tonga Jr. (1), and Abbad (1) *'World Wrestling Entertainment' **WWE Tag Team Championship (1) – with The Miz **Money In The Bank (2013 - World Heavyweight Championship contract) ** Slammy Award for LOL Moment of the Year (2014) - Being The Miz's stunt double See also *Damien Sandow's event history *Teacher's Pets *Team Rhodes Scholars External links * WWE.com Profile * Damien Sandow profile at CAGEMATCH.net *FCW profile *Online World of Wrestling profile Category:1981 births Category:2002 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Massachusetts wrestlers Category:Money in the Bank winners Category:OVW Triple Crown champions Category:Chaotic Wrestling alumni Category:Derby City Wrestling alumni Category:Florida Championship Wrestling alumni Category:IWA Puerto Rico alumni Category:NWA Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Ohio Valley Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:World Wrestling Council alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:XCW Wrestling Mid-West alumni Category:Living people